Fly With Me
by Silver Midnight
Summary: I FINALLY got around to posting this! My FIRST D/H fic, and EVEN E.C. will read it! PG for death.


A/D: Anything that's from HP is J.K.'s, Maria and Raven are mine!  
  
A/N: Hey!! MY FIRST D/H FICCIE! Yes, I KNOW there are a LOT of mess ups, so forgive me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Draco, just please..."  
"No, Dad, come ON! I'm 15! It's absurd!"  
"It's not like it'll be something for..." Lucius was starting to boil over.   
It was Halloween night, and the Malfoys had, for reasons unknown, stopped by to see Draco. When they had found him, he was sitting on his bed, staring at a picture with a sense of longing. Draco had tried to slip it back in his nightstand before his parents saw it. Lucius, fortunately, didn't see WHO the picture was of, but did see it was a young lady, maybe Draco's age. That's what had sparked the age old fight between Draco and Lucius.  
"...for the rest of your life, Draco..." Lucius droned on.  
"No, Father, and that's my final answer! I'm not gonna be...who I am...with her!...and still be fine! I can't risk it, I've got a rep."  
"A what?"  
"Rep, as in REPUTATION. Ever hear of one?"  
All the while, Narsscia just watched the two. She herself didn't want Draco to fall into a higher place with Voldemort, higher than his father, at age 15. She sighed deeply, "Lucius, just leave him be. He can worry about that later..." She walked over to him and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. "Have fun at the banquet, Draco." She pulled Lucius off, in the direction of the back exit.  
Draco rebrushed his hair, just staring in the mirror. What he saw was a 15 year old, slivery-blonde hair, eyes comparable to steel. Although he was bulking up, he was still one of the thinnest around, but slimly muscular.  
Walking into the Great Hall, he noticed a large group of preps...as if the was one thing he hated more besides Voldemort. They were all gathering behind him. He groaned, walking towards a corner in the back, like he did at EVERY party.  
Up front, what looked like an 18 year old girl standing up there, singing. Many of the people there knew the songs she was singing, but Draco drew a blank.  
He thought of something, glancing over at the Gryffindor side of the room, spotting Potter, Weasley, and…Hermione. He sighed, a bit dreamily.   
"Hey, Dracy-Wacy, what are you doing?" Pansy came up behind Draco, grabbing his butt.  
"Nothing," he said, regretfully pulling his eyes from Hermione.  
She smiled, hearing a slow song coming up, "Are you gonna dance with me?"  
"Sure…just wait a second…" Quickly, he scribbled a note, then taking the note into his hand, he ran up to the singer, handing it to her, running off again.  
She quickly read the note, calling, "Would Miss Hermione Granger please come up here?"  
Shocked, Hermione walked to the front, "What?"  
"Hi, everyone calls Namuan, short for Anuk-su-namuan, and do you know anyone who MIGHT be in love with you?"  
Draco's head jerked up. Like an idiot, he had signed it, not expecting her to take it THIS way. He silently prayed what he thought would happen didn't.  
Hermione thought, "Yeah…one person…"  
"Can I hear a name?" Namuan asked.  
"Well…" She whispered a name to Namuan.  
"Nope, that's not the person who wrote this little note, tho…"  
"It's NOT?"   
"Nopies!"  
"Then who was it?" Her eyes were wide.  
"Well, I'll sing this next song, then he can ask you to dance, or I'll tell his name out, and I KNOW he doesn't want that…"  
She picked up her microphone, and started to sing.  
  
Hey, hey.  
If we can find a way out of these problems,  
Maybe we don't need this,   
Standing face to face…  
  
Draco walked up to Hermione slowly.   
"What do you want?" Her voice struggled for the normal hardness when she spoke to him, but couldn't find it. She never really thought about him before, but now she looked him over, noticing, for the first time, there might be something else underneath all his evil and cunning ways.  
Smiling lightly, "It was me…" came from him, hoping she didn't laugh in his face or try to kill him or his honor.  
She just stood there, amazed and shocked.  
  
Enemies at war, we build defenses  
And secret hiding places.  
  
"Well…" He hesitated to say it. Draco then smiled, and, bowing grandly, asked, "May I have this dance?"  
Hermione gave him a rare smile, "I would be honored, Draco…"  
He led her out onto the floor, showing her where to put her hands and telling her to just follow him. Draco pulled her up close to him, holding her.  
  
Might need you to hold me tonight.  
Might need you to say it's all right,  
Might need you to make the first stand.  
Cause tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man.  
  
Pansy looked around for Draco once more. She saw him one the dance floor, then, with… Granger? The little mudblood? Pansy ran out, burning with rage, seeing how that last one verse was true to her.  
  
…Hold me tonight…  
…Say it's all right…  
  
Hermione smiled. His arms were so warm and protecting around her, as if he never planned to let her go.  
That was the truth, he planned never to let her go. She was inviting him into her life, and he wouldn't turn from that, no matter what, or who, he had to face for it.  
Pansy walked back in, hoping it was a dream, sitting down at Draco's table.   
  
Hey, hey  
More than angry words I hate this silence  
It's getting so loud  
Well I want to scream  
But bitterness has silenced these emotions  
It's getting hard to breathe  
So tell me isn't happiness  
Worth more than a gold and diamond ring?  
I'm willing to do anything  
  
All these words of this song just kept pounding at Pansy, keeping her to remember that Draco didn't want her, and that was worse than him being with this mudblood.  
  
To calm the storm in my heart.  
I've never been the praying kind  
But lately I've been down upon my knees  
Not looking for a miracle  
Just a reason to believe.  
  
Draco chuckled, he HAD been praying…mainly for Hermione, but other things.  
Hermione never knew that Savage Garden could be so deep, and even now, this song hit her hard. She knew it was hard for Draco to do this, not only because he was a Slytherin, but because his father was a Death Eater, Voldemort's right hand man.  
  
Might need you to hold me tonight  
Might need you to say it's all right  
Might need you to make the first stand  
Cause tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man.  
  
Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch, before Harry said, "Hey, you know where Hermione is?"  
Ron shrugged, "Not really…"  
They looked around, seeing Pansy sitting alone at a table, and Draco out with someone. They thought nothing of it, as they got up, grabbed Harry's cloak, and went searching for Hermione.  
  
Do you remember not long ago?  
We used to live for the nighttime,  
Cherish each moment.   
Now we don't live   
We just run for our lives…  
That's why you gotta hold me  
  
Draco silently pulled Hermione closer, as he could tell the song was ending. He kept his eyes locked on hers, unable to stop for even a minute.  
  
Hey, hey.  
If we can find a way out of these problems,  
Maybe we don't need this,   
Standing face to face…  
Enemies at war, we build defenses  
And secret hiding places  
Might need you to hold me tonight.  
Might need you to say it's all right,  
Might need you to make the first stand.  
Cause tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man  
…Hold me tonight…  
…Say it's alright…  
  
The last notes from Namuan hung in the air, and Draco pulled Hermione's head closer, closing his eyes and parting his lips slightly. As their lips met, there was a loud sound of cheering in the backround.  
"Now," Namuan spoke again, her quiet, magical voice lifting. "I'm gonna start the pace back up with a song from the Muggle musical The King and I." Once again, her voice rose.  
  
Suddenly you see two black shoes,  
A white waistcoat  
A face, it speaks…  
"We've just been introduced,  
I do not know you well,  
But when the music started something drove me to your side.  
So many men and girls  
Are in each other's arms…  
I thought that we may be  
Similarly occupied…"  
  
Shall…we…dance?  
On a bright cloud of music, shall we fly?  
Shall we then say good night and mean good bye?  
Or perchance,  
When the last little star has left the sky  
Shall we still be together with our arms around each other,  
And shall you be my new romance?   
On the clear understanding that this kind of thing can happen,  
Shall we dance, shall we dance, shall we dance?  
  
"Draco, what IS this beat? I'm lost…" Hermione whined  
"It's quite simple, the polka. 1,2,3 and, 1,2,3,and."  
((ok, I REALLY dun know how to do this…so…Draco and Hermione are added in with Namuan, what Draco says is in just bold, ok?~S.M.)  
  
Shall…we…dance? 1, 2, 3 and…  
On a bright cloud of music, shall we fly? 1, 2, 3 and…  
Shall we then say good night and mean good bye? 1, 2, 3 and…  
Or perchance,  
When the last little star has left the sky  
Shall we still be together with our arms around each other,  
And shall you be my new romance?   
On the clear understanding that this kind of thing can happen,  
Shall we dance, shall we dance, shall we dance?  
  
Namuan laughed, "Now, to get back to longer songs…this is one of our last, I'll do this song, then one other, ok? We've been here 4 hours already."  
  
Never want to fly, never wanna leave,  
Never want to say what you mean to me,  
Never want to run, frightened to believe,  
You're the best thing, all about me.  
  
The song was up tempo and jazzy. Draco pulled Hermione over to a table and said he would go and get something to drink.  
He went over to the pop stand, ordering two Sierria Mists. He was thinking about earlier, hearing his father say something about coming here tonight…  
  
Sometimes I feel like this is only chemistry,  
Stuck in a maze, searching for a way to   
Shut down, turn around,  
Feel the ground beneath me,  
You're so close  
Where do you end, where do I begin?.  
Always pushin' and pullin'.  
Sometimes sanity takes vacation time on me.  
How many days, stumble and bewilder?  
North of gravity, head up in the stratosphere  
You and I, roller coaster riding.  
You're the center of adrenaline,  
And I'm beginning to understand…  
  
Hermione sighed, perhaps truly happy for once in her life. Draco Malfoy was a rich, snobbish, evil pure-blood…when you didn't know him. She was finding a whole new side to him that most people never thought existed.  
  
Never want to fly, never wanna leave,   
Never want to say what you mean to me.  
Never want to run, frightened to believe  
You're the best thing all about me.   
  
Draco came back, holding two glasses of pop. Soon, he pulled her back to her feet, slipping his arm around her waist.  
"You wanna wait till the next song?" Hermione asked. "I need to go get fixed up…" She twisted a strand of her bushy hair.  
"Oh, fine, but hurry," He almost purred.  
  
Walk on broken glass, make my way through fire,  
These are things I would do for love.  
Farewell piece of mind,  
Kiss good bye to reason.  
Up is down, the impossible occurs each day.  
This intoxication thrills me  
I only pray it doesn't kill me…  
  
Pansy just sat there, as Harry and Ron came up.  
"Hey, have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked, dislike obviously in his voice.  
"Yeah," she muttered, "With my Draco…"  
Harry just stood there, "What the hell is she doing Malfoy?"  
"That's for them to know, and you to find out on the day you die, Potty."  
  
Never want to fly, never wanna leave,   
Never want to say what you mean to me.  
Never want to run, frightened to believe  
You're the best thing all about me.   
You're the center of adrenaline,   
And I'm beginning to understa-and.  
You could be the best thing about me,  
About me…  
Never want to fly, never wanna leave,   
Never want to say what you mean to me.  
Never want to run, frightened to believe  
You're the best thing all about me.   
  
Namuan ended the song, looking happy and upset at the same time. Hermione walked out to Draco, who was up front, looking imploringly to Namuan.  
"Now, teachers, Headmaster, and students alike, this will be our last dance. I want you all near the middle, and teachers, around the outside. When I repeat the refrain, be alert, VERY alert… Someone will be coming…and his people, and you will not like what will happen, understand?" After they all nodded, she continued, "Good…this last song is a slow one, David Bowie."  
Draco took Hermione's hand, and started the dance with her. Ron was with Lavender, Neville was with Ginny, and, to everyone's amazement, Snape led McGonagall out to dance.  
"I'm going straight through, understand?"  
  
There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes  
A kind of pale jewel, opened and closed  
Within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes…  
  
Draco pulled Hermione closer, and the COULD see the sky within each others' eyes.  
  
There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast  
In search of new dreams, a love that with last  
Within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart…  
((pause, pause))  
As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you,  
Every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all.  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou,   
As the world falls down (It's falling, it's falling down)  
Falling in love  
((pause, pause))  
I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now, we're choosing the path  
Between the stars   
I'll lay my love between the stars..  
  
All the teachers left then surrounded the students, watching carefully.  
  
As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you,  
Every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all.  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou,   
As the world falls down (It's falling, it's falling down)  
  
Something was happening. All the Death Eaters came pouring in, the teachers backing them away from the stage. Then, in the blink of an eye, Voldemort was standing in front of Namuan, an evil gleam in his red eyes. He then started a song, speaking more than singing, "How you've turned my world, you precious thing… You've starve and near exhaust me… Everything I've done I've done for you."  
Namuan followed, shocking Voldemort, "I move the stars for no one…"  
"You've run so long, you've run so far…Your eyes can be so cruel…"  
"Just as I can be so cruel…"  
"Yet I do believe in you, yes I do! Live without your sunlight…"  
"Love without a heart beat-eat…"  
Together, they spoke, "I-I can't live within you…"  
Namuan laughed, "You ACTUALLY came? Even though they KNEW you were coming?"  
Voldemort stayed grim, "You know why I'm here, Namuan…for him…and her…"  
Lucius looked over, seeing Draco blocking Hermione from Voldemort. Gasping, he spoke, "You trade everything I can offer…for HER?"  
Draco just glared darkly, not daring to speak.  
"That's right, Lucius…I did this…at least one Malfoy can learn to be normal." Namuan said defiantly. "You got a problem with dat?"   
"Come back, Namuan…come back with me…and bring him. Everything can be set right again." Voldemort pleaded.  
She laughed softly, "AGAIN? What again for me? I'm no longer living, oh glorificus one…"  
Draco and Hermione gasped, daring to run up to her, "What do you MEAN?" Hermione questioned.  
"My father here," she pointed to Voldemort. "…Killed me, because I wasn't ready for marriage to…Draco Malfoy."  
"YOU were the one?" He shot out.  
"Yes, and then he beat me to death."  
Hermione stood there, gaping, "You don't mean that your own FATHER killed you?!"  
Voldemort frowned, "I really didn't MEAN to.. I mean I didn't think she'd DIE…"  
  
Hermione sat up, gasping. Was all that REALLY a dream? She looked around, sitting in the Gryffindor girl's dorm, with a form sitting by her bed. Looking closer, she could see Draco's smiling face."Hey," He said, kissing her cheek. "Sorry about last night…"  
"I wasn't dreaming?" She asked, standing up, brushing out her hair.  
"Unfortunately, no. I was supposed to take over for the Dark Lord, but now…"  
She took his hand, and led him down to the Great Hall. Standing next to McGonagall was a 15 year old girl, with dark brown hair, honey colored eyes, and a dark tanned coloring. She wore a thin pair of glasses, and the tattered pink robes she wore looked like she had many older sisters.  
Everyone ate like normal, but Hermione and Draco just looked at this new girl, as if they knew her from SOMEWHERE.  
After breakfast, Dumbledore stood up, "Today, we have a new student for the Gryffindor house. Her name is Maria, and she's new to England." He walked up to Hermione, Maria following. "Maria, this is Hermione Granger. I believe her and her friends would be the most help for you."  
Hermione nodded her agreement. McGonagall stood and led the two girl to the Gryffindor girls' dorms, Draco following, unseen, behind them. McGonagall pulled Maria to a separate room.  
"Draco…" Hermione called.  
"Yeah…?" he answered, trying to listen in on what was going on. Hermione leaned in closer.  
  
"No, really. Take those glasses OFF, Maria." Minerva McGonagall said.  
Maria pulled the glasses off, "Anything else?"  
"No…but…didn't you just say last night that you were…well, DEAD?"  
"But I'm not. It was one of those thing you told me never to do unless I was desperate, and I was!" Maria shouted. She heard the door creek open. Without turning around, she spoke again, "Hello, Draco, Hermione."  
Draco just stared. "Namuan?"  
Maria nodded, "My real name's Maria. Maria McGonagall."  
"Huh? McGonagall? But..." Hermione started to say.  
"Aren't you VOLDEMORT'S daughter?" Draco finished.  
Maria nodded, and Minerva sighed, "Yes, she is, and...well, I was younger, not in my right mind. I thought I could take on Voldemort. It backfired, and Maria, or, as you know her, Namuan, was the result."  
Maria sighed, "And I was raised by Voldemort, who had no way of knowing that I was a   
tranfiguration genius. This wasn't the first time I pulled the "I'm dead" gag."  
  
It was Christmas eve, and Maria was staying at Hogwarts with her mother. She was softly singing to herself, as she unknowingly waltzed into the Hufflepuff common room.   
"It's my life...." She sang, walking backwards. She walked up to Professor Sprout's office, knocking lightly on the door.  
"Yes?" Came the voice of the professor.  
"It's Maria. You told me to come here for a restoration?"  
"Oh, yes. It's in the boys' dormatory, and it is in the hands of Raven Moon. I made sure that he will not be here while you are."  
Maria nodded, and she walked down to this Raven's dorm. She opened the door, seeing the fine wooden chest.   
"Whoa..." she glanced at the letters carved into the door. "HH, eh? Must have been Helga's..."  
She started the process, finishing in record time. She glanced around, and shut the door.  
  
Raven Moon was walking back from Hagrid's hut. He didn't think watching that damn dog of his for 3 hours worth only 150 points for Hufflepuff. He walked up to his dormitory, sighing tiredly.   
He suddenly heard a female voice in his room, singing gently. As the door creaked open, the voice stopped. Raven peered in, only to see a girl on his bed, fast asleep.   
He walked in, sighing softly to himself. Who WAS this girl, and why was she here? He could tell that she wasn't a Hufflepuff.  
Raven shook his head, then turned his eyes to his dresser. His eyes widen as he saw it had been renewed. His aquamarine eyes darted from this mysterious young girl on his bed to the ebony wood of the dresser.  
Raven sat down on his bed, next to the sleeping girl. He looked over her dark hair, and deeply tanned skin, skin that matched his own shade. His hand, as if it had a mind of its own, reached out, brushing up against her cheek softly. Next to her, his eyes ran across an upside down notepad. Raven flipped it over, his eyes going wide.  
On the first piece of paper was a drawing, a drawing of a young male with blonde hair and lighter eyes. Raven was struck by the resemblance of that drawing to what he looked like. He almost jumped up, but instead stood slowly, walking in front of his mirror, glancing at him, then the picture. He never even saw that this young girl had woke up, then crept out of the room with ease.  
Raven turned, only to see that she had left. His eyes wandered to the bottom of the page, where, on the right corner, was three small "M's." He glanced to the door, suddenly thinking of what house this girl might be in, only because she was here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N #2: OK, help and nice reviews, GOOD! Flames, I will freeze them and throw them back at you HARD.  
  
A/N #3: Yep, my FIRST ficcie challange!  
This NEW fic must be a cliche! It must ALSO have:  
~ Any HP charries, but must have Harry, Hermione, Tom Riddle/Voldemort, and Malfoy in it.  
~ Gary from POKeMon must be THERE, he doesn't have to SAY anything, just BE there.  
~Chinese food must be present, and someone must eat it.  
~ Anyone/someone must say "I AM A RABID BOBBY PIN!" and must try/ will bite someone.  
~You must make ANY boyband of your choice be banished to Britney Spears ignorio land.  
~It doesn't have to make any sense what so ever!  
~Someone must be in love with a bottle of coke and a bottle of pepsi, and must choose the Pepsi.  
~All women must have a fire poker to poke Malfoy with at any given time.  
~Someone must say, "Coffee, Coffee, Coffee, Coffee, Coffee, Coffee, Coffee, Coffee, Coffee!!!"  
AND!!!! ~It must be rated PG-13 or less!  
  



End file.
